His christmaswish
by blubachat2
Summary: Harm got what he wanted most for christmas.


disclaimer: They all belong to CBS, DPB and Paramount.

HIS CHRISTMASWISH

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

0400 ZULU

She had left him.

Yesterday she had still been there, she had still been with him and now, today, she was gone.

Maybe forever, maybe he would never be able to see her beautiful face, her smile, her sparkling eyes again, because he didn't know where she was.

Harm hadn't had time to say goodbye to Meg.

If he had a chance to see her, he would have told her about his feelings for her.

Harm would have told her how much he loved her, how much he cherished her friendship.

Harm looked at the photo.

It was a photo with the two of them during a picnic.

They were sitting on a blanket, smiling .

That was life how it used to be.

He decided to write a letter to her, maybe she would read it one day.

"Dear Meg,

you left JAG and me so soon and I didn't have the time to say goodbye.

I miss you and now that you have left me I realized how much you mean to me.

You are everything to me.

You are more than my junior officer .

You are more than a colleague for me.

You are more than a friend for me.

You are my angel, you are the woman I love with my heart and soul but now it is too late.

You have left me and I will never have the chance to tell you that I love you.

Goodbye my Angel,

I love you

Harm"

Harm put the letter in an envelope and wrote her name on it.

2 1/2 years later

Christmas

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1400 ZULU

Harm felt lonely.

2 1/2 years since he had seen her the last time.

Everyday he send a prayer to get a second chance with her.

Today was Christmas.

Today was the day when he felt not only lonely but hurt , too.

Today was not only another day without his beloved Meg, today was the anniversary of his fathers shot-down in Vietnam.

He knew his plans for today .

At first he would write another letter to Meg.

Nearly everyday by the dawns early light or in the evening when darkness flooded his apartment like the loneliness darkened his heart he wrote a letter to her.

Every letter he laid in a box which was labled with her name, Meg.

She had never received a letter because he had never sent one.

Nearly 700 letters were in the box all full with words of love.

Later when he would be finished with the letter he would go to the wall.

He wanted to spend christmas with his father because he couldn't spent christmas with the woman he loved with heart and soul, with the only woman he loved, he would always love, with Meg.

At the same time

Dulles International Airport

For the first time in 2 1/2 years Meg was back in Washington.

2 1/2 years ago she accepted an offer to spend some time as an exchange officer in Australia.

She had run away from Washington and of course, from Harm.

She couldn't live in Washington and go to work everyday and saw him sitting and smiling in his office.

Harm had broken her heart.

She thought it would be a good idea to leave everything behind and start new again. She was sure that she could forget Harm and her feelings for him. But it had been impossible, she hadn't been able to forget him.

Her partner in Australia, Mic Brumby, was a nice guy.

They went out for dinner, they flirted with each other but nothing more or less.

Because Mic wasn't Harm.

No one, no man in the whole world could make her stop loving Harm.

Now back in town she wanted to see him again.

She stood outside the terminal waiting for a taxi.

When it arrived she told the driver to take her to her final destination on her travel today, an apartmentbuilding north of Union Station.

Later

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm was nearly finished with his letter when someone knocked at his door.

He sighed.

Harm was sure that this could only be his partner, Major Sarah Mackenzie.

He walked over to the door.

"What do you want, Mac?" he asked as he opened the door.

"How do you know it is me?" Meg asked.

"MEG?!"

"Yes Harm it's me."

"Come in."

Meg followed Harm inside his apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee, tea, juice, milk?" Harm asked nervously.

"Coffee, please. Black without everything."

Harm stood in the middle of his apartment. Looking at Meg.

She was as beautiful as he remembered.

She was wearing a blue angorapullover and a pair of black jeans, a dark trenchcoat. This was something he was sure only people like Webb would wear but not his Meg.

"Harm, my coffee" Meg reminded him.

"Oh yes."

"It seems to me you were million miles away with your thoughts" Meg smiled.

Oh God, how much had he missed her smile. This smile could lit up a whole room. Harm thought.

Harm remembered that he had bought a christmaspresent for her, the first year she left . He turned on his heels, walking into his bedroom looking for the present.

Meg walked through his apartment, looking how much changed.

She stopped at his desk.

There was laying a letter. She looked at it. The letter was for her so she picked it up and started reading.

"My beloved Meg,

today I spend another day without you.

I miss you like crazy.

Everyday I write a letter for you, now nearly 700 letters are in a box waiting for you to read.

Maybe one day you can read them and then you know how much I love you.

Do you know what I want for christmas?

All I want for christmas is you" Meg didn't read the letter out loud, she just moved her lips.

She put the letter down and walked over to the window as Harm returned to the livingroom.

She stood in front of the window, watching the snow fallling to the ground.

Her emotions were on an emotional rollercoaster.

Harm loves me. I was a fool leaving him, leaving the man I love and who loves me. God, what if I had know earlier that he loved me? Would we have been married by now with children?

"Meg I have a christmaspresent for you" Harm said.

"Thanks" she answered without turning around.

"Why don't you open it?" he asked.

"I will" .

Harm could see tears glistening in Meg's eyes and rolling down her cheeks. He stepped forward.

"Meg what's wrong with you?" he brushed some tears away .

"Nothing."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because. . . . because. . . . because I am happy" she smiled through the tears.

Then she leaned forward and kissed Harm softly on his lips.

"I guess now you have what you want for christmas" Meg told him and tried to smile.

"How?"

"I read your letter" .

"You know that.."

"I love you too" she interrupted him.

Harm put her arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately.

As they parted in need for air, Meg looked at Harm. She smiled and then, before Harm had time to realize, she kissed him again.

Their lips met again in a kiss, more passionate than the kiss before.

As they parted again Meg looked up at him.

"Ok, who opens his present first?" she asked and smiled.

"You have a present for me?" Harm asked surprised.

"I am your present. You wanted me for christmas. Santa Claus thought that you were a good boy and now you have what you want for christmas, in your arms."

"I love you" Harm shouted happy and scooped her up in his arms.

"Were are we going?"

Harm walked over to the couch and sat down, with Meg on his lap.

"Tell me about the last 2 1/2 years."

"No Harm. It is the past."

"The past."

"Yes, when you want my future, forget my past."

"I will but you have to promise me that I am your future" he said and smiled.

"You are. I love you."

They kissed again and Harm carried her to his bedroom.

Now his life was not lonely anymore.

His heart wasn't dark anymore.

He was happy.

The most important thing in his life, the love of his life was back.

Christmas eve was from now on a very special day for Harmon Rabb junior and not only the anniversary of his fathers shotdown in Vietnam.

Exactly 9 months later Harm and Meg became parents of a beautfiul babygirl named Noelle Harmony Austin. And on christmas eve the same year they got married.

THE END


End file.
